The Only Way to Live
by LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Russia thought his vision of Communism was a perfect vision that led to a world where his nations lived under one roof happily. However, it was a corrupted world that tore apart his nations painfully in silence...because they weren't allowed to speak. They can now, so the ex-Soviet nations and puppet states write to Russia about how much they hate him for what he's done.
1. Belarus

**Author's Notes: So this is the first time I've done something like this, as you can probably tell by my clunky, awkward style. I promise it'll get better in later chapters though! I'm going in the order of who was annexed into the USSR, so Belarus and Ukraine are first. Afterwards, it'll be the countries added in during/after WW2, although I'm unsure about the actual order since most joined at around the same time. I don't own Hetalia, nor the amazing fic this story was based off of, For Every Hate There is a Reason, which is still a million times more amazing story than mine will ever be. I'll try to be as quick as I can be in updates, and tell me if a historical fact is wrong(it'll most likely be a year, I have trouble remembering those)!**

**Historical Notes: Oh boy, there's a ton of these. Okay, so when Belarus was made into a country of the Russian Empire in about 1826, it still had a bunch of Polish influence in it from being a country of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. This annexation made a lot of people cherish their Belarusian roots and start writing, which in turn gave birth to a bunch of Belarusian authors. However, Russia was preforming a Russification on old Polish-Lithuanian lands, one being Belarus. The language wasn't allowed and neither was the right to identify yourself as a Belarusian, so a lot of authors said they were Polish or Bulgarian to keep writing. After WW1 ended, the Baltic States fought wars with Russia to win their independence, which in turn led to other conflicts. After Lithuanian forces won their independence, Russia wanted to recreate The Grand Duchy of Lithuania, which had Belarus in it. So, Russia suggested that the two combine into one country called the Lithuanian-Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic in February 1919. Both countries quickly disagreed but got forced into it by Russia. No Belarusians served in the union's government, only Lithuanians did. Soon Poland seized the union's capital, Vilnius, forcing a new relocation to Minsk, which was later taken by Polish forces as well. Soon, in July, Poland had managed to break up the union and leave Belarus in Russia's hands once more. Poland still had a big influence on Belarusian culture, this time language, soon so many Belarusians spoke Polish that they couldn't remember a word of their own language. It was also called the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic from here until 1991. Germany also showed up and persecuted many Belarusian Jews, which had very high numbers back then. Belarus was one of the countries hit very badly by not only the war, but the USSR as well, having even more people killed and receiving a major amount of the radiation from Chernobyl. **

**Side Notes: I can imagine Belarus being spiteful about what happened, considering how hard she was hit. She'd also ask many questions about just why Russia did this and why he thought it was okay. **

**Warnings: A bit of physical abuse, although nothing too major yet. Also a brief mention of radiation sickness. **

It's so strange that I'm writing a letter to you that isn't flirtatious. It's strange that I would even be angry with you at all. But I am, and you should know why. I'm going first, as we decided to go in the order we were turned into Soviet states. I believe this all started back when you annexed me into your empire. I still had Polish influence in my country from his hold on me, which I can imagine didn't make you very happy. After you pushed more Russian influence in, it made my people realize their Belarusian roots and turned to writing. Of course, you didn't allow this, causing my writers to label themselves as Polish or even Bulgarian writers, just so you didn't silence them. Things had settled down for a bit until everyone broke free from your reign with a war after the Great War had weakened you.

You still weren't done ruining my life, were you? Shortly after Lithuania won his independence, you announced that you wanted to recreate the old Grand Duchy of Lithuania by combing us two, an idea neither I nor him was happy with. You forced it upon us anyway, in the winter of 1919. Did that please you, shoving our lips together into a forced kiss? Did it please you to force your own sister into such things? Of course, our union was doomed from the start anyway, as my own people refused to serve in our government. Although, that didn't faze you, did it? You just put Lithuanians in charge instead. Nice to know you still have your favorites. Our country was on the track to failure after Poland seized Vilnius,but our government was just moved to my own capital, Minsk. Then Poland took that away too, but our government was so far gone that relocating it to a new city had no effect. And thus, in July, only a mere seven months later, Poland brought down our republic. Lithuania went off to fight a war with him, leaving me alone. Until you came back into my life, only this time, you were here to make me your own. I'm sure you remember it, you took Ukraine and I both at the same time, although I was given your most brutal treatment. You sliced me in half, split right down the middle as 'East' and 'West'. Why? Was just regular Belarus not good enough for you anymore? No, you even changed my name to the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic, so it must not have been. Poland came by soon after and spread the Polish language around, which severely damaged my own; soon my people would only speak Polish! Then my east side was almost destroyed by the Second World War. I remember what Germany would do to me.

He used to brutally execute millions of my people and burned my villages. Ow, I can still feel the fiery smoke in my lungs again, burning me as it does my villages. He used to throw me down to the ground and shove his boot onto my head, asking me to surrender, 'you partisan bitch'. Of course, my people were smart and usually managed to drive out opposing German forces by hiding in terrains the Germans couldn't enter, such as swamps and forests.

But you just couldn't stay away, could you? I wish you had. I wish your country died right then as you reclaimed me as Soviet property once more. You killed millions more of my people, only you killed them for their innocent sin of being intelligent. You repressed me, does hearing that make you proud? I lost many talented writers, journalists, and scholars because of your irrational fears! You were scared of us rising up against you, so you treated us like slaves. Countries who visited you always thought it was cute, having us in almost-matching military suits, washing dishes, sewing clothes, cooking dinner, simple tasks like that. And I suppose it would've been, if we all weren't dying inside. Every time a civilian in my country was killed, I always felt a sharp pain rush into my heart which would usually knock me to the floor. What would you do? Kick me and command me to keep working, no matter what.

Then Stalin died, which improved your attitude a bit. You told us we could take it a bit easier and that we had to stop wearing our military uniforms around the house. Soviet fashion came in only a few select sizes back then, none of which fit me. After politely alerting you to my issue, you suggested a hand-made dress just for me. I agreed, and several months later I was presented with a Victorian-style gown in my favorite color, navy blue. It was a bit dated, as a lot of it was recycled from my wedding gown in 1919, but it made me feel unique, so I kept it. That was the only good thing you did for me back then though.

I hope you're happy with what you did to me, my culture. You butchered it like a cow...oh, sorry, was that too 'capitalist' for you? I was forced to become Russian, even though a majority of my population still identified themselves as Poles. Every time I tried calling Hungary, I had to ask her about mundane stuff because our phones were tapped. No use in pretending, we all knew it. That's why Lithuania stopped talking with Poland entirely and why Kazakhstan was nervous about even picking it up to answer it. Of course, the tip of the cake was that faithful day in 1986. You remember that, right? I'm sure Ukraine never lets you forget. I was just sitting up in my room, brushing my hair, when Ukraine burst into your room with an odd complaint: her mouth tasted like metal and she had a very bad headache that almost made her pass out. You told her in concern to get it checked out, right before she received a call saying that Chernobyl had experienced an accident with an exploded radiator. She also was worried that a bunch of fallout had fallen into my own country-60%, in fact. Sure enough, I fell against my vanity mirror in a severe coughing fit, that damn metal taste in my mouth. You were nice about this one though, quickly evacuating Ukraine's citizens and alerting others on the news...although you did downplay it a lot. It was a different time though. If this had happened back in the 1950's...well, you're smart. I know you can answer this question yourself.

You broke us, you broke me. When Lithuania finally declared his independence, the rest of us quickly jumped onto the idea. I still remember walking into the United Nations in September and telling them that my new name was officially Belarus, not Belorussia.

I still don't want to forgive you for everything. Thanks to you, my country is still a mess; I have a dictator, no free speech, and my citizens are constantly repressed. I'm not called 'the last part of the Soviet Union' for nothing! I've also found that a simple swig of strong vodka and a cigarette puff can make your past go away for a bit. I enjoy this fact. I do not enjoy you. I hate you, brother, for what you've done to me.


	2. Ukraine

**Author's Notes: Here's Ukraine! As I was writing about her, I realized she actually has a lot to talk about because Soviet Russia seemed to favor Ukraine a bit because it's Eastern Europe's breadbasket. Okay, now I have to make OC's, so expect the next couple chapters to take a while to come out because I have tons of research ahead. Next is Kazakhstan,then Armenia, then Turkmenistan, then Georgia. Part of me feels bad that I didn't include her long history with Poland, but it's not directly related to Russia so I just left it out. I almost forgot to mention in the last chapter that Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus were three of the 48 original founders of the United Nations! Keep letting me know if everything's correct!**

**Historical Notes: *cracks knuckles* Ukraine was also a part of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, which was Roman Catholic, but Ukraine was East Orthodox. When Poland didn't allow the Ukrainians to have their own religion, they told Russia, which pretty much forced Poland to allow Ukraine's religion. In fact, Russia doing this is often cited as a reason why Russia was so successful in taking down the Commonwealth. Similar with Belarus, Ukraine was heavily Russiafied, even more than any other country. It got to a point that Ukrainians introduced a type of de-Russiafying their nation called Ukrainization. It rejected Russian in any form, spoken, written, etc. Everything was dubbed, subbed, or written in Ukrainian, and it's one reason why Ukraine has not only a strong sense of patriotism but also a very high literacy rate. Ukraniazation still goes on today, although it's more towards Romanian and Polish influences than Russian. After the Russian Civil War, Ukraine became an independent country with its own government for the first time in its history. Also like Belarus, it was added to the Soviet Union in 1919,which the Ukrainians did not like in the slightest. They rebelled a lot, mostly against the farming they were practically forced to do because all of the crops went to the government and almost nothing came back to the farmers in return, which is the exact opposite of what they were promised. As a result, many farmers burned their crops, so in response, the Soviet government took millions of crops away from people, even crops they grew solely for food. If someone took even rotten food, they were arrested for stealing Soviet property. As a result, millions of Ukrainian people starved to death. Areas in Russia and Moldova were also hardly hit by this famine. Another reason a lot of Ukrainian people were killed was because their rebellions were seen as strong nationalism, which in turn was viewed by the Soviets as bourgeois. When Germany showed up, many people thought that the Nazis would save them from the horrors of Communism, so they were literally welcomed into Ukraine with open arms. A lot of people started killing Romanians and Jewish people to try and earn a powerful ally, which is why the Jewish population in Ukraine is so low even today. Ukraine was the second richest country in the Soviet Union, second only to Russia. Their economy was entirely based on farming and heavy industry, which was exactly what the Soviet Union exported. Ukraine also used to have a lot of gas and gave direct pipelines to many Soviet countries. Russia also cared for Ukraine's huge energy needs, building dams that could provide hydroelectric power. After Stalin died, the officials in Ukraine's government could finally speak out against how forceful the Russiafication was, and Russia even allowed Ukrainian schools to only teach in Ukrainian, not Russian. Russia also gave Ukraine a small country off Ukraine's coast in the Black Sea called Crimea as a gift in 1954. Russians and Ukrainians also celebrated the 300th anniversary of the Treaty of Pereyaslav,which united the two countries, although the celebration was mostly just to spread Marxism ideology. Ukraine also was given half of Moldova because Russia thought it was in a much better position than Romania was. A lot of Ukraine's population is still badly affected by radiation from Chernobyl and it's also one of the poorest countries in Europe. Right now Ukraine is having a rebellion trying to get closer to Western Europe and away from Russia called Euromaiden. **

**Side Notes: I can see Ukraine as being the country everyone complained to because of how good it was doing in the USSR and also because she's a motherly person who would most likely listen to your complaints and try to fix the problem. Because of her history though, I can also see her as one who doesn't take crap from anybody.**

**Warnings: Uh, radiation sickness and forced starvation? **

Can you imagine your sweet older sister mad at you? It's quite a shocking thing to imagine, I'm sure. Just like everyone else, though, I'm mad at you for what you did to me. I always thought you were looking out for me. When Poland refused to let me have my own religion in his empire, I told you about it and you convinced him into it. Then, you became an empire and took me over yourself. Just like Belarus, you forbade my own language, preventing my own writers from being heard. You changed so many Ukrainian things into Russian that I had to introduce a way that destroyed the Russian influence in my country. I think I would've did just fine without your Soviet ways, as when your civil war ended and I was on my own again, I turned my country into an independent nation. My people fought hard for that right, and soon I had my own government for the first time in my history. I still had social corruption, but I could've dealt with that on my own.

But then you came back onto my lands with this new idea on your mind that was called Communism. You said it was this amazing idea where everyone was truly an equal, and you wanted both Belarus and I to be the part of the first Communist nation in world history. I reluctantly agreed, which pleased you. I should've said no to you and walked away, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Nobody did.

You killed a million of my nationalists, declaring their goals to be 'bourgeois'. My citizens were turned into poor farmers for you, so you forced me to work out in my fields. By this time my bangs had grown too long, so I pinned them back with clips and a hairband so they would be out of my way. My citizens still were not pleased with you, so they took to burning crops. I thought you would come up with a practical solution for this, but instead, your government started hoarding crops in mass amounts and taking any food my people grew, saying they were stealing from Soviet property. As a result, millions and millions of my people starved. You starved me, your own sister. Did you enjoy seeing me walk around with clothes that could barely fit me, pale skin, and a limp, thin braid of hair?

And then, he came into my life. Germany. I welcomed him into my country with open arms, hoping he would be able to save me from Communism. Of course, most of your countries welcomed him in too, even killing their own Jewish population to impress him. I can't say that I didn't do the same, a majority of my own Jews I killed myself. Sadly, he left me on my own to deal with your corruption. Your first goal was to reestablish political control over me, which resulted in you just killing more of my people. You labeled perfectly innocent people as criminals, forced them to sign bogus treaty agreements, threw entire families into prison, fed them starvation diets, and threw them into cattle cars to be shipped to Siberia.

You did some good things to me too though, as much as I hate admitting to. Because you made my country focus on both agriculture and heavy industry, my economy soared, second to only your country. You also placed heavy emphasis on my energy needs and installed hydro-electrical power dams for me. After Stalin died, you even let my schools teach in only Ukrainian, not Russian. My people could finally speak out against forced Russianazation and soon my country become one of the most literate in the union. I still had my silent rebellions against you though, trying to make you angry. After you let us wear our own clothes, I noticed every girl in your control was wearing a skirt or dress; Hungary, Kazakhstan,Turkmenistan, you know the list. You even made Belarus a dress. I instead picked out blue overalls and a blouse, expecting you to get angry. You instead just laughed and said how practical it was for farming. Next came the fact that a majority of your countries had long hair, so I cut off my waist-long braid. You just said I look cuter with short hair.

You still tried to show how I was your favorite. You gave half of Moldova to me because you thought I'd be more trustworthy than Romania, and you also gave me Crimea as a gift from your people to mine. You also had our people celebrate the 300th anniversary of the Treaty of Pereyaslav, which united our countries together. The celebration was supposed to show how close our citizens are, but I could tell you mainly only used it to promote your ideas.

Don't think I've forgotten about how you treated our religions either. You destroyed almost all of my churches in a fiery blaze, something that took years to rebuild. You told Turkmenistan, Kazakhstan, and Kyrgyzstan that they shouldn't feel oppressed by their religion just because they're women, then slyly stole their headscarves. You got into so many arguments over Lithuania's refusal to become atheist that when you left to go to a meeting, he swallowed his Catholic Rosary you always yanked from his neck, then lied straight to your face and said he threw it away.

Now my country is still highly literate, but it's decaying. My people live short lives from poor diets, high pollution, and excessive smoking and drinking. Chernobyl most certainly did not and still does not help their solution in the slightest. You got a lot of nuclear fallout, I remember the statistics. Whenever someone came in to talk to you, they usually caught you coughing in an uncontrollable fit. You were nice about it though, evacuating my people and alerting others, even if it was downplayed. How did that broadcast go again? 'There is an emergency situation. Authorities are dealing with it.' I think I'm paraphrasing, but it's close. You told my people the cleanup would only last a few days, about three, so they only brought what was necessary and left the rest. Their stuff is all still in their houses to this day, slowly rotting away. It deeply saddens me to think about it.

Don't forget how badly sick we got after the union fell. Our economies suffered because your economy fell too, so nobody knew how to start a new one, and their Soviet currency was worthless. Many called and complained about aches so bad they couldn't move, extreme dizziness, and almost uncontrollable vomiting. Then Latvia, sweet little Latvia, announced that he had finally made his own currency. I was so happy for him that I tightly hugged him and told him to help the other two get back on their feet.

Also, that rich economy I had back then? I'm now swimming in debt because I lost almost all of my wealth shortly after the fall. A majority of it is to you, which is ironic, huh? I used to produce much more gas than you, but now I'm not making any. My country is almost a dictatorship, but my people are rebelling against it now. We're so close to almost having a democracy! I'm glad my people can stand up and rebel like that so they can get closer to the European Union and farther away from you. Yes, that's what I want, to get away from you and your history stained in blood red. No, not blood red, Soviet red.


	3. Azerbaijan

**Author Notes: Eeeeeep, I messed up on the order! It's actually Azerbaijan, Armenia, Turkmenistan, and Georgia. This was actually really hard to do, as Russia mostly left Azerbaijan alone, so what can he possibly complain about? Yes, I made Azerbaijan a guy. Next up is obviously Armenia! As usual, let me know if anything's wrong historically! I don't own Hetalia, but I do own this OC even though I'll most likely never use him again. **

**Historical Notes: Azerbaijan was originally owned by Persia for a long time until Russia started two wars with it to bring Russian rule to Azerbaijan. After the Russian Empire won both wars, Azerbaijan's current leader had to sign a treaty acknowledging that they lost and were now part of the Russian Empire. Azerbaijan was actually the first country to discover oil, which brought great wealth to the country from both exports and foreigners moving in to work. Many of these workers were Russian and Armenian, and the first major oil company in Azerbaijan was Armenian. After the Russian Empire fell, Armenia and Azerbaijan got into a war with each other over Baku, Azerbaijan's capital. Turkey was backing up Armenia and helped Armenian forces seize Baku, but Azerbaijani forces murdered a mass amount of opposing forces and drove out the rest with help from British forces. Both Armenia and Azerbaijan knew that only the takeover of an imperial force would stop their fighting, so they quickly looked to England. After the British failed to establish colonies, the two looked at the slowly-advancing Soviet forces and asked them. The Transcaucasian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic was the first attempt at creating a Soviet nation, composed of Armenia, Azerbaijan, and Georgia. The name came from the mountain chain dividing up the countries. Russia also split up Azerbaijan in an unequal way, creating a part with a 96% Armenian population. Armenia didn't automatically accept Soviet rule, instead starting a week-long war with Russia. By this point Armenia was badly weakened, so it stopped struggling against the Soviets. During WW2, Azerbaijan produced so much oil that they set a world record. By the 1960's, however, it was starting to run out of oil on the mainland, so they asked Russia if they could start drilling for oil underwater . Russia declined, saying it wasn't profitable, and sat by as Azerbaijan slowly became poor. **

**Personalty: The country values artistry above all, so he's obviously a very artistic person and has a strong sense of belonging with his culture. He also is a bit laid-back because the country has been mostly benefited by various other religions, cultures, and countries.**

Hello, Russia. To be honest, part of me wonders why I'm even writing a letter to you, as you treated me the best out of everyone else. I was mainly only mad at you because you took over both me and Armenia, who I cannot stand. You constantly forced us together, didn't you know how many border disputes we've had?

I actually don't know where to start with this, as for the most part, you have been beneficial to me. I will admit that you did force me into your empire after fighting a war with Persia to gain control of me, but after that you left me alone. Until that one day when I discovered oil in my land. You smiled a bit strangely at me and told me that that was fantastic news, putting me to work quickly in my oil fields. It was hard work, but it slowly made my country rich from both exports and new workers coming in to work,one of them of course being her. Armenia. She insisted she only wanted to work with me, so I allowed her. It paid off though, as she soon built her own oil company here.

After your empire fell, however, we both turned hostile and she quickly took over my capital with help from Turkey. I fought back harshly with this man named England on my side and murdered millions of her own people, eventually forcing her out of my capital. We both knew this war would only end if an imperial power took control of us, so we both asked England. He considered it, but finally decided not to, saying it wouldn't be a good idea. I suggested you, and she agreed. Both of our governments quickly surrendered to you, and we were Soviet property. My first warning sign was when you divided up my country unequally, resulting in me having a massive number of Armenians than Azerbaijanis, my own people. I passed it off as a mistake, you probably miscounted something somewhere.

Your first goal was to turn me, her, and Georgia into the first Soviet nation, so you combined us. It was surely difficult, as a huge mountain chain surrounded us, dividing us. By now, Armenia was having second thoughts about being your property and started a war with you. I remember that, she suddenly jumped on the table with her sword pointed at you, ranting in Armenian about how she wanted to leave this republic. You two quickly entered into a war, but you just as quickly beat her. Since she was weakened by fighting so much, she didn't struggle when you turned her into the Armenian Socialist Soviet Republic.

You also enhanced my production and soon I was the second producer of tea in the Soviet Union, and I also had the largest amount of farmland out of anybody else. Oh yeah, and all of that oil! I gave you my oil and soon you relied on it. Several years later, you showed up once again, this time with two blonde girls with long hair. You told the three of us that it was time to join you, or else. We quickly complied, and soon you had three new republics in your house. Another girl, Turkmenistan, joined us at this time too.

You mostly spread your culture to Armenia and Georgia, only telling me to keep pumping oil. You also prevented my writers from writing about anything but propaganda. If they didn't, they were quickly executed. For a while, I did nothing but walk around your house and spread meaningless propaganda that I'm sure you didn't even believe. Soon you got into a war, only this time, it wasn't a tiny one with one of your republics, it was a full world war. I took to working in my oil industries again, working almost all of the time nonstop. I produced so much oil that I soon set a world record that wouldn't be broken until 2005. I also exported tea to your military, and many of my own workers got awarded metals for their hard work. I worked so hard that soon Hitler himself looked at me and wanted my oil for himself. I even heard that Germany baked him a cake of my capital. England and France constantly threatened to bomb me so Hitler couldn't have me, but your army defeated his army up in the mountains, so I suppose I should thank you for that.

More nations joined us during the war, although they didn't go as easily as I had. I remember you dragging in three nations who were complaining about all of the people you were killing in their countries. You killed so many people in one country that he was bedridden for many weeks, which you did not approve of. I kept producing oil well after the war, and after Stain died, my people received much better education. Of course, all good things come to an end, right? Soon all my oil was gone, at least, the oil that was on land was gone. I asked you if I could start drilling in the ocean, but you said that wouldn't make any money. And just like that, you abandoned me! Just because I was out of what you wanted! No, I still had it, you just wouldn't let me get it. As a result, I slowly became your second-poorest republic. I thought you cared about me, you drank my tea and bought my rugs! I still remember the one I made just for you, in bright Soviet red. You happily put it in your living room and it looked beautiful there, no matter how many times Armenia complained about it clashing with her dress.

Did that please you, abandoning me? I soon turned my frustration to Armenia and viciously started arguing with her again, but you were quick to stop any wars between us two, so I ask you, why? You constantly took over other fighting countries, shoving them into the same house together, and never stopped their petty fights. Most nights, the only thing there was to lull us to sleep was the sound of Hungary and Romania shoving each other into walls or Lithuania and Poland screaming at each other, but you did nothing to stop them. I was so happy that you failed to stop a war between us two a year before the union fell.

Nowadays, I'm certainly quite well off. My oil industry is booming again, and my people have a deep sense of belonging and culture. I'm also quite Westernized and I'm doing very well in the human rights department. Overall, your rule over me was a bit mixed, but seeing what you did to everyone else, including your own sisters, I'm glad it was mixed. I would hate to turn into the kind of broken they are now, so broken that they almost want your support again.


	4. Armenia

**Author's Note: No, I did NOT abandon this story! I just got busy with a non-fanfic story about WW2...anyway, so next I'm gonna do Turkmenistan, then Georgia. Once they're done, I'll introduce the next lineup. Armenia's a girl, but I think that's obvious...I don't own Hetalia, but this OC is all mine.**

**Historical Notes: Armenia was the very first country to have Christianity as their religion. As a result, both Turkey and Persia, both Muslim nations, treated Armenians horribly during their various reigns over Armenia. In the 1800's, a bunch of Armenians ran away to Russia to get away from Turkish forces. The Russian nobles welcomed them in, and they became merchants and artisans. The Armenians soon managed to buy parts of Georgia and make their own middle-class. By now, the Russians has gotten wary of them and started badly stereotyping them as sly, cheap merchants that will rip you off. By now, only Eastern Armenia belonged to Russia, Western Armenia was still Turkey's. As a result, Russia fought a war with Turkey and won, so Armenia was all Russia's. The Armenian people benefited from this, as they got exposed to many European ideas and soon started writing several newspapers. The Russians started treating the Armenians poorly because of their religion, and it got so bad that the British told them to stop and treat them better. Armenian schools were all shut down, but were reopened a year later and forced to teach in Russian. I've already mentioned the Azerbaijani-Armenian War last chapter, so I won't mention it again. Just know it was a war over Azerbaijan's capital. Under Stalin's rule, Armenia was heavily industrialized, so in the 1980's the people spoke out about environmental issues. Armenia was considered to be the oldest country in the Soviet Union. Aghbar means brother and it quickly became an insult because it was used to make fun of the different accents.**

**Personalty: She doesn't take crap from anybody due to being pushed around a lot in her history. She's also quite intelligent and a bit laid-back,she doesn't use all the fancy words you'd expect her to.**

You wasted such an opportunity to be nice to me. You could've given everything to that 'little Middle-Eastern girl,' but did you? No. I didn't have an easy life growing up, I admit to that. Turkey and Persia constantly waged wars over me, and whoever did own me at the moment treated my people horribly. It didn't help that I was a major Christian nation while they were Muslim, if anything, it just made the abuse worse. Did you know that I was the very first Christian nation in the world? Of course not, you never bothered to study up on our histories.

A majority of my own people decided to leave the bloodshed from Turkey and moved to your own country to work as merchants back in your glory days of being an empire. Your royals welcomed them in, and soon I proudly joined you in your house. It was no secret you were suspicious of me, you constantly called me a 'sneaky cheapskate merchant' who will 'rip you off majorly'. Still,I quickly got to work, soon becoming rich enough to buy parts of Georgia and creating my own upper-class. Only my eastern half belonged to you, my west was still dominated by Turkey. I asked you to take care of that, and soon you got into a war with Turkey-and won. I was amazed by the European ideas in your house of Romanticism and rebirth. However, my sweet love for you soon turned bitter.

You closed down my schools, only to reopen them and demand they teach in only Russian. You became more and more racist towards me and my religion, eventually causing a man named England to step in and tell you to improve your treatment towards me. Still, I used these European ideas to my advantage, soon creating several of my own newspapers. I also improved my economy even more by working with Azerbaijan in his oil fields.

Then your empire fell, leaving us all to fend for ourselves. Turkey moved right back in and started killing millions of my people to try and reclaim me. Shortly after this, I declared my country as its own country, then got into a war with Azerbaijan. We both knew an imperial power would stop our fighting, so we looked to England. However, he failed at setting up colonies, so we both looked at you. You formed me, Azerbaijan, and Georgia into one country, which was later thought be your first attempt at creating a Soviet nation. Strange, wasn't that role already filled by you and your sisters? After I saw what you were doing to them, I started having second thoughts about it all and declared war on you.

This war only lasted a week, and by then I was so weakened that you declared yourself the winner. Your first boss, Lenin, was surprisingly so kind to me. It was such a refreshing change from years of harsh Turkish rule. My people received all the food and medicine they needed, and my peoples' education was also a main goal. In my excitement, I sewed myself a gorgeous gown. It was ankle-long and loose, but also quite snug. The high neck and sleeve cuffs had fluffy fur sewn on, and the whole dress was pure white. Into the hem I had sewn my flag's colors: red, blue, and yellow. But Lenin died early on and a new man had replaced him, Stalin.

On his orders, we three were turned into separate Soviet republics. My country suffered no less,I was forced to become heavily industrialized in a very short amount of time. This was something you forced onto everyone in your house, and it was simply awful. For many, many years, we all coughed, choked, and hacked up thick, black smoke from our factories. My church was also heavily attacked, and all my nationalists were horribly murdered.

Then WW2 shattered the world. I was not actually attacked, but I was still very important,as I provided food, weapons, and troops to your army. In an attempt to support my efforts, your government eased up on my religion and republished many famous Armenian books.

Since a lot of my own troops had died fighting, you offered for more Armenians across Asia and Europe to come in, offering dozens of perks. These people talked too strangely for me, so I made fun of them using the word 'brother' which soon became an insult. Of course, you treated them worse, because that's the only thing you're good at. You lied about those benefits and took everything they had, even valuables. Most you just carelessly labeled as spies and shipped off to Siberia. That's how you dealt with problems back then, wasn't it? You even changed my dress by staining it bright red. You ripped out the hem and had Ukraine sew a giant hammer and sickle on my right in gold. It clashed horribly with all the red in your house, especially that rug Azerbaijan made for you.

By the 1960's, I experienced rapid economic growth, which I couldn't help but brag to Azerbaijan about. When the 1980's rolled around, I was allowed to speak out against various parts of Soviet rule, so I instantly complained about what your industry was doing to my environment. I heavily coughed many times to prove my point. Soon Azerbaijan started a huge war with me that even you were powerless to stop, so my hate for you grew stronger. You just stood by and watched millions of innocent people get slaughtered, people you once considered racially pure.

Nowadays, I'm amazing, thank you for asking. I have good human rights, and my people embrace their culture. They're also amazing at sports and highly intelligent. My allies? I'm on good terms with everybody except Turkey and Azerbaijan. Yes, I'm even friends with Iran, a neighbor of mine. You could've been so nice to me back then, but you didn't. You just watched 'the oldest nation in the Soviet Union' rot. With that title, I thought I was something special to you. It turns out that I was just a plaything for you.


	5. Turkmenistan

**Author's Note: I think this is probably the shortest so far, although that is definitely subject to change. Next up is Georgia, then I'll introduce the next four. Turkmenistan's a girl, despite this country being Muslim...I don't own Hetalia, but this OC is mine.**

**Historical Notes: For the longest time, Turkmenistan was made-up of large bands of traveling nomads, which was suitable for when this country was a major stop on the Silk Road. Turkmens were not open at all to the idea of Russian rule and constantly kept pushing back Russian forces. It soon got violent and in the late 1800's, it was annexed into the Russian Empire. The Russian Empire only paid attention to it whenever England expressed desire about colonizing it. Because of this, Turkmenistan became an isolated backwater with a few train tracks. Turkmenistan was the USSR's supply of cotton, but once again, Russia allowed it to become a backwater that was socially and economically backwards. In the mid 1920's, Ashgabat, Turkmenistan's capital, was renamed to Poltoratsk after a Russian revolutionary, but after the population complained, it was changed back in 1927. The Russians called it Ashkhabad, which is more or less a combination of the two. In the 1950's, the Qaraqum Canal was built, which was supposed to drain the Amu-Darya river to make room for even bigger cotton fields. It did its job, but it also destroyed native forests and limited the flow of water into the Aral Sea, causing an ecological disaster.**

**Personalty: Since not a lot is known about Turkmen history, she's a very mysterious person and it's hard to explain why she does what she does. The country has also been forced into silent neutrality numerous times, so she can get quite mouthy when she's allowed to.**

Oh hey, remember me? It's okay if you don't. You seemed to keep your torture in Europe and not Asia, so I suppose thank you? Nonetheless, I'm still going to complain to you about some things. I was once a major trading post back in the days of the Silk Road, how about we start there? I met many interesting nations and people alike, and none cared that my own country was mostly just traveling nomads. I'm sure you cared though, right? Otherwise you wouldn't have wasted your time adding me into your empire. Russian rule was one thing I did not want, so I spent many years pushing away your forces as far away as possible and for as long as I could. As a result, I was one of the last countries added into your empire, which suited me just fine. I will admit, I was hoping you would turn my country of nomads into a sprawling, economic success like you did to others under your rule. You barely paid attention to me, your only commands were to keep sewing rugs. Didn't you already have enough? Okay, you did install railroad tracks in my land, but hardly anybody used them. To you, I was just an isolated trade post who was also good at making rugs. I was the backwater in your empire, that one country you kept a secret. You only kept me around because England repeatedly asked you for me, and that somehow annoyed you.

Soon your empire fell, causing a bunch of your former countries to wager wars with each other. You turned your attention to me, but I was already done with you. I wasn't about to become your property again, so I openly rebelled against it. Soon three nations named Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, and Kyrgyzstan joined me. I was glad to finally have some support and company in a cause I considered important, although soon you would just take them too. My capital was used as a hideout for revolutionaries, and several large rebellions occurred, including one that killed a majority of my population. Although, in Soviet records, it was a small uprising that only killed a few people, so perhaps I miscounted. You quickly succeeded in capturing my capital and turning me into a Soviet republic, forcing the rest of my revolutionaries to flee into the neighboring countries of Afghanistan and Iran.

With that settled, you started ruining my life. You changed the name of my capital into a horrendous Russian name and only changed it back after my people constantly complained. You still referred to it by using a combined version of the two names, which is even worse. My language should never touch yours, it'll just end up tainted. You took away the right to my religion, declaring it as being 'superstitious' and a 'thing of the past'. Oh sure, you let me continue a few practices, such as burials, but overall, I wasn't allowed to worship. I think the idea of a non-Orthodox under your control scared you, right? My population also shifted heavily because of all the ethnic Russians pouring in from your country and nearby republics. You also decided that my people's nomadic lifestyle wasn't economically sound, so you forced them to settle someplace by shoving your stupid collectivization in their faces. I soon became your source for cotton, and once again you ignored me. My cities went through fast economic and industrial growth, like everyone else's, but a giant earthquake destroyed this growth and killed almost two-thirds of my capital's population. Your Soviet sources say only a mere 14,000 died so maybe I just miscounted again.

I soon built a massive canal in the 1950's that was designed to empty out a large river that would in turn make room for even bigger cotton fields. I thought this would please you, because that meant even more cotton at faster rates. The canal worked like it should, but it ended up killing a rare, native rainforest and altered the flow of water into the Aral Sea, causing my environment to suffer. I did it for you though. You still paid little attention to me though, resulting in me becoming a poor, socially-backward backwater once more. It was just like your empire, only instead of 'sew more rugs', it was 'grow more cotton'. A mere decade after my canal disaster, the largest gas field was found in my own country, and soon it was hooked up for use. It did little for me though.

Since I was so quiet, I spent my time observing other countries in your house and what you did to them. I remember Azerbaijan and Tajikistan talking aggressively with each other some nights, both upset that you just left their economies to rot. I remember watching a super-thin Ukraine regretfully cut off her braid to silently rebel against you. I remember how Moldova spent many nights just crying to himself about constantly being juggled around into other countries' care, wanting nothing more than to just go back to his actual home again. I remember how Belarus would painfully grasp at her heart every time a couple thousand of her people died at Soviet hands.

When everyone declared their independence, I hung back in the shadows, intrigued but unwilling. You made me grossly unprepared for independence, so I wasn't about to throw myself in the world. I was the last republic to declare independence, and it was done reluctantly.

It turns out that I was right about being ill-prepared, as I soon got a nasty dictator that dubbed himself 'president for life'. My media is heavily censored and my human rights are awful, did I mention all those tortures done to political enemies? My people are quickly becoming more nomadic, and I'm also quickly becoming a big producer of oil and gas in this part of the world. A huge majority of my people still speak Russian and nothing else, no thanks to you. So yeah, your rule over me was not the best. Still, it could be worse, I could be Ukraine.


	6. Georgia

**Author's Note: Almost done with republic OC's! Next up is Uzbekistan, then Tajikistan, then Kazakhstan, and finally Kyrgyzstan, then I can do the republics added in WW2. Georgia's a boy and I own him but not Hetalia. This chapter is barely about Soviet control though...**

**Historical Notes: Back in the 1600's, Georgia was the only nation that had Eastern-Orthodox as a religion until the Tzardom of Russia rose up. Russia tried numerous times to protect Georgia from Turkish and Persian forces, but after about 200 years of nothing but failures, they finally took over Georgia and added it to the Russian Empire for better protection. Much like Armenia, Georgia benefited from all the European ideas introduced into the empire, but more on that later. Russia was amazed that Georgia shared not only the same religion but the same social classes: rich nobles owned all of the land that poor serfs worked on, just like Russia. They still ended up abolishing Georgia's churches, which made several young nobles upset. They had gotten inspired by the November Uprising in 1830, which was basically Poland defying Russian rule. The nobles planned to invite all of the Russian officials to a ball and murder them, but they were quickly found out and exported to other countries under Russian rule. As stated before, Armenia had grown rich enough to establish their own middle-class and buy up parts of Georgia. They also snatched up a bunch of business options, leaving Georgians poor. Russia also forced Georgia to abolish their serfs, which further ruined their economy and left the only options for jobs to be either a playboy or a solder in Russia's army. When the Red Army invaded Georgia, they hung up a banner in Moscow that stated: "The red banner now blows over Tbilisi. Long live Soviet Georgia!" Georgia had a lot of people saving up in Soviet times, so it ended up being one of the most economically successful republics. It as also very corrupt to the point where it caused Moscow great embarrassment, so they constantly covered it up. The Mensheviks were a group of people who believed Russia could become a free nation with time, they had the strongest support in Georgia. The Bolsheviks were communists, and they were led by fellow Georgian himself, Joseph Stalin. At the end, Georgia is referring to the Russo-Georgian War, which was back in 2008. The regions of South Ossetia and Abkhazia were mainly ethnically Russian so they asked to become part of Russia, so Russia took them. This is very simiular to the current crisis in Crimea. Back in the Russian Empire, Georgia was exposed to ideas of nationalism and Romanticism, so many famous painters and poets came from this period. At the end he uses a quote from the Georgian poet Nikoloz Baratashvili and all credit for that quote goes to him.**

**Personalty: Since a lot of famous poets are Georgian, he speaks in a very formal way and sounds like he stepped out of the 19th century with his over-emotional speech. Relations between Russia and Georgia aren't the best nowadays, so he tends to bash Russia more than some of the others.**

Ah, hello there. I want to make this quick, so let's make it quick, huh? Out of every country you owned, I was the most like you. Yes, even more than your own sisters, I believe you even said that to me once. I thought this meant I was your favorite, although it seems all your republics had their own thoughts on who you favorited. Half of them say Ukraine, I can see that. The other half say Lithuania, that's strange. But this isn't about them, is it? I suppose my trouble with you started way back when you were an empire.

Way back in the 1600's, I was but a small Eastern-Orthodox nation that was being fought over by Persia and the Ottoman Empire. This was my life, I never thought about it much until a much stronger nation formed nearby with the same religion as I. I finally asked you for some military support, and you surprisingly agreed to it. However, you were still far too small and remote to pose any real threat, so I was still at Turkish and Persian hands. I suppose that wasn't truly your fault, but how about a little bit of a warning next time? By the 1700's, you had grown strong enough to make actual military routes into my country and you even allied with my king at the time. You ended up retreating again for seemingly no reason. By this point, I desperately needed defense against Turkish forces, so your empress sent a small army my way, I made it work. However, when another Russo-Turkish war broke out, you left me alone again. This allowed the Persians to enter my country with little resistance and burn down my capital. I was lucky I managed to rebuild it. After all that, though, you finally annexed me into your empire, and I was one of the few who didn't resist, as my civil war left me little choice.

I got introduced to many amazing European ideas that I had never heard of and listened to every one with starry eyes. Soon you took over two of my neighbors, Azerbaijan and Armenia, who were just as enchanted by European ideas as I was. At the same time, you yourself were amazed by how much my society had in common with your own. Not only did we share a religion, but my social classes were composed of land-owning nobles and poor serfs who worked those lands. That didn't stop you from alienating my own nobility and abolishing my own churches. Some of my royal youths were so fed up with you that they planned to invite your nobles to a ball and murder them. You quickly put a stop to this, but can they truly be blamed? After all, they got the idea after seeing Poland defile you and openly reject your rule.

My anger would soon be transferred towards that dark-haired woman, Armenia. Since she had successfully established her own middle-class, nothing stopped her from buying up a majority of my land, and oh, what's more! I was already poor, thanks to the Ottomans, but she snatched up every business opportunity that came along with capitalism! She also owned what little trade and industry there was in my country at that time. She had become so wealthy and practically dominated me in economics, while I remained hopelessly poor.

But I still had those wonderful ideas swimming in my head, ideas of poetry and art. Some days I would just lay in your garden and paint your entire backyard, and it wasn't long before many of my own works lined your halls. I not only had artistic ideas, but political ones thanks to you. I was fascinated by nationalism, a lot of my authors put that idea into my head. One suggested some things my nation could do to improve despite Russian and Armenian dominance, but another thought of a combined nation of me, Azerbaijan, and Armenia. Later on I became industrialized, gaining a railroad and an urban working class. This gave birth to a group of people calling themselves 'Social Democrats'. Their goal was to rid me from Tzar rule and instead become socialist. They were close!

Soon your Tzar Alexander III succeeded to the throne and considered any sort of nationalism to be a threat to his empire, so who does he go after? Studying my language was discouraged and my own name wasn't even allowed in newspapers. You also forced me to get rid of my serfs, so my nobility declined. This meant my people could either join the Russian military or live the life of a playboy. Not even my capital was my own anymore, almost all of the population was Armenian.

Soon in 1905, the political unrest in my country had begun to become a problem,with many strikes and unhappy peasants. The Social Democrats had proven themselves to be quite good at riling people up, and soon my population had practically split into two: the Mensheviks and the Bolsheviks. Most people sided with the Mensheviks, although one of my own people came forward and supported the Bolsheviks, a young man who would later be known to the world as Joseph Stalin. After your own revolution, the Mensheviks turned to violence, usually by bombing or shooting your own people. Afterwards, though, things seemed to quiet down. I got a nice, liberal leader and the Mensheviks apologized for the violence and rejected the idea of armed protests. World War 1 happened, and while it never particularly interested me, a large amount of my men joined the army. Of course when Turkey joined the Central Powers, I was right there beside you on the front-lines.

Your empire fell shortly after this, so I was thrown out into the world with no protection, military or otherwise. This allowed Armenia to walk right back in and take the lands that were just given back to me by Turkey. We started fighting, but then a man from the West-England, I believe was his name-made us sign a peace treaty before things could get truly out-of-hand. You swept in again and turned me, her, and Azerbaijan into the first Soviet nation...or at least tried to. I'll admit I did not like Armenia in the slightest, but I was willing to come to an agreement with her. Of course, we were three totally different nations with vastly different goals. Armenia wanted to lay waste to Turkey for committing a mass genocide of her people, while Azerbaijan was sympathetic to Turkey. I politely suggested that we should focus our rage on Germany and not Turkey, but was quickly shot down. Just...what were you thinking? We were obviously not compatible. You must've figured this out though, because you once again claimed me as your own.

You mercilessly invaded me with your Red Army, the army you taught us all to fear. You left me broken under your boot, struggling not to cry at my loss. I heard you went home that night and hung up a giant poster that announced that my capital was now yours, as was the rest was. Surely those are just rumors though, no way you'd do such a vile thing. I was the republic that gave you the most tea, which made me feel special. I also had some oil of my own, which Hitler attempted to take from me, although he somehow never got as far as my lands. I was the biggest producer of textiles for you and also provided a large amount of solders for your Red Army.

Soon we had won the Second World War, and you focused your attention back on me. Statistics say I had a very slow-growing economy, but I did have a lot of people saving up, so I was the republic with the highest amounts of car and house-ownership, something unheard of in your other republics. You know what else I was high in? Corruption. Ah, yes, that's what was wrong with me back then. I was so corrupt that I constantly had a dark aura around me that shimmered evilly. Oh, but how I rolled in that corruption! I soon got so bad that whenever I walked into a room, everyone would run away, screaming something about you. I soon looked in the mirror and saw that my hair had transformed into a lighter blonde and the coat I always wore had grown longer and turned brown, so I ended up looking a lot like you. I always asked you if you were proud of me, but you always looked away with a disappointed gaze in your eyes, almost as if you were...ashamed of me?

Soon after this, my people started rebelling against Soviet rule, resulting in your own troops breaking up a peaceful protest in my capital by poisoning many people. I recall being in bed for many days after, wracked with convulsions. It got so bad that my boss said that independence would be better than this, which I agreed with. Want to know what's so special about this? He was a strong supporter of communism. I was one of the last republics to declare my independence, becoming the Republic of Georgia, although soon it was just Georgia when I won my independence.

Nowadays, I suppose I'm doing fine. You did take two territories away from me, just because they had a huge population of Russian minorities. You just drove your tanks right in and took them, not even caring that the two were inside me. You seem to enjoy doing that though, and I hope all those territories slowly tear you apart inside. I heard you recently took back Crimea, that poor girl. I remember an old poet of mine once said to me: "What pleasure does the nightingale receive from honor if it is in a cage?" I didn't understand what he meant at that time, but I do now. What honor did we receive, being stuck in your cage for oh so many years? Also, my hair is still blonde.


	7. Uzbekistan

**Author's Note: I am so, so sorry that this took so long to do. I lost the original file and lost motivation to work on it, so please forgive me! I only have three more OC's, and then we can finally get back to canon characters! Next up is Tajikistan, then Kazakhstan, and finally Kyrgyzstan. Uzbekistan is a man of my own creation but Hetalia isn't. **

**Historical Notes: Russia first started to get interested in Central Asia in the 1700's, first getting inspired by the rolling steppes in Kazakhstan. When the Russians saw the appeal of the region, especially Uzbekistan's cotton, they planned to annex it into the Russian Empire. Around this time as well, England established territory in Afghanistan and took an interest in conquering Central Asia as well. This led to a competition between the two called the Great Game to see who could own the most land. During WWII, many Russian factories were relocated to Uzbekistan for protection, which led to not only Russians but Crimean Tatars and even Koreans to move to the nation for work. Uzbek politics soon became corrupt with bribery and refusal to allow people who wouldn't give up their traditional Uzbek lifestyles to live in higher levels of society. When the Soviet Union finally broke up, many people were worried that fanatical Muslims would rise in Uzbekistan, because, as they reasoned, a Muslim nation not allowed to practice for so long would be filled with rioters. However, literally nobody knew how to practice Islam. It's still this way today, although Islam is starting to grow as a popular religion. Uzbekistan has terrible laws against childhood labor that pretty much lets it happen, so many brands have boycotted Uzbek cotton, including Abercombie and Fitch.**

**Personalty: He's undoubtedly smart, but too talkative. He forever rambles on and on about things because he can't decide which facts are important and which facts aren't. He's also very athletic and strong, both due to not only virtually endless cotton picking but also the big focus on sports in that nation.**

This won't be very long, just saying. You should know exactly why you took me over. Unlike most of your other republics, you had an actual reason for annexing me into your union. Sure, Ukraine had the food, Azerbaijan had the oil, and the Baltics had the land, but did you ever have a reason to take over Belarus? How about Armenia? They were just decorations to you, more toys in your toybox. Enough about them, though. Let's talk about me.

Everyone starts their letter complaining about your rule over them as an empire, so I'll start there too. I used to be quite an influence in Central Asia, growing so powerful that the even-richer Iran soon became my rival. I was also a stop on the Silk Road, which did wonders for my wealth. Soon, everything changed almost as soon as it started. European trade by boat started to take off, leaving my trade routes barren and unused. As a result, I just grew weaker and weaker, allowing Iran to come in and repeatedly fight wars with me. In the eighteenth century, while I was still busying myself with Iran, I got word that a new power had risen up and was seeking territory in our region. It was Kazakhstan who delivered the news to me about your arrival on her soil, running up to me with her golden bracelets dinging and her jeweled veil flowing behind her.

At this time, I was making a small profit off of slave trading, mostly Russian slaves. You took notice of this and did not like it, promising to punish me for it. After a while, another European power claimed territory in Afghanistan-remember him?-and soon you and that nation were competing to own Central Asia. What was his name again...England, I think it was?

Your main reason for taking me to your manor was the fact that I grow cotton. Back then, your main supplier of cotton, the United States of America, had gotten into a war with himself, sparking your interest in my own. How funny, getting into a war with yourself, I wonder how that's even possible. Anyway, soon I was the property of your empire, and you surprisingly interfered little with my native people or their culture. Oh sure, you put emphasis on cotton production, but that was it, so I was actually looking forward to Russian rule. My people slowly grew richer, allowing for a middle-class to form, and even some peasants succeeded from cotton production.

All good things have to stop, don't they? You built your railroads everywhere, and soon they invaded my own land. On those trains were more Russians, and they brought with them a desire to quiet my people's riots. I remember these riots well, they were pro-Islam riots, determined to protect Islam from Russian interference. I was also a bit industrial due to cotton-producing factories, although my textile industry was slow-growing because all of my cotton went to you. Your Tzars also placed a much bigger emphasis on cotton than before, throwing my food production out of balance. Luckily, I already had enough food for my people, so shortages were never a problem. This over-emphasis was my only warning on what was going to happen next.

After several years of independence, you expressed interest in taking me over again as part of your union. You were impressed by how intelligent and competent my people had gotten in such a short amount of time, so you quickly put most of them into high-ranking positions in the government. What a mistake that was! Your boss, Stalin, got paranoid over high-ranking officials from foreign countries, and soon all my officials were killed in what was called the Great Purge. I'd assume you told him to do that, but didn't you also practically cower in a corner during one of his visits? Didn't you tell us to never answer the phone in case 'he' called, then fly into a panic whenever it rang? Oh yeah, our phone was tapped. Another nation most likely told you earlier, but I'm making sure you got it THAT. WE. KNEW.

Soon I was turned into a cotton wasteland, producing nothing but cotton in impossible numbers to satisfy you. Once World War Two hit, a lot of your factories were moved to me for protection. What, did you think I wouldn't get attacked or something? When the factories moved, so did the people, resulting in my country becoming overrun in Russians again. Surprisingly though, some people who came weren't Russian. I remember talking to two brothers-twins, I think they were-who were visiting because of the large amount of their people coming to work. They were nations and explained how excited they were to take over their mother's position, although they weren't quite sure how that would exactly work since they're twins. I think one even lived with us briefly, didn't he? Now he's practically gone crazy, constantly walking around in a uniform with a gun on his back. That's what living with you does to a person.

After Stalin died, you eased up on us greatly, myself included. My people were allowed to have high rankings in the government again, but with that also came corruption. If a wanna-be politician couldn't or wouldn't give up his traditional lifestyle, my government forbade them from living a normal life in high society, making you consider me as a very politically-conservative nation. My politicians constantly lied about cotton production and bribed to quickly win elections, also leading you to associate corruption with me. At least you talked about mine, so I never got as bad as Georgia. Poor, poor Georgia, so corrupt he started to physically resemble you.

When we were allowed to speak out against your government, I was admittedly nervous. I didn't want to start out with something huge and face your wraith, but I also couldn't start with something small and have you dismiss it. I finally decided to talk about my environmental concerns. Namely, all of the pollution caused by heavy industry and your relentless pursuit of cotton. Thanks to your strong emphasis on cotton, I helped my other cotton-rich neighbor, Turkmenistan, build a giant dam to clear out room for even bigger cotton fields. Well, you know how that ended, and she's still torn-up about it. I also suggested other products to your government that my people could grow instead of cotton that would be equally as important and useful.

Soon your union fell apart, and everyone's major concern about me was that I'd become a radical Muslim like many of my neighbors, and I can see where those concerns came from. However, it had been so long since I actually practiced Islam, so I couldn't remember what I was supposed to do.

How am I doing nowadays? Let's see, I still have bad water and air pollution, thanks to you, and my human rights are just awful. Limited freedom of speech, press, and religion, and I also have the smallest of children picking cotton for me now. But this is what you wanted, isn't it? You taught us to think that living this way was right and any other way as wrong, so now this is the only life we can live. Does this make you happy, 'sir'? You're not even a sir, you're just a bastard.


	8. Tajikistan

**Author's Note: I'm not very happy with the way this one turned out...there's hardly any information on Tajikistan...the next two look equally challenging as well. Anyway, we're almost done with OC's, guys! The next nation is Kazakhstan, then Kyrgyzstan, although they were both added on the same day...Tajikistan is a guy I own in the show named Hetalia that I don't own.**

**Historical Notes: The Basmachi Movement was a rebellion by Muslim nations in Central Asia against imposing Soviet forces. It was a guerrilla force with the motivation of protecting Islam from being destroyed by the Soviet Union, needless to say, Russia won and ended up destroying many religious buildings and temples. One reason why people believe Russia won was because the Muslim nations constantly fought amongst one another, the main nations being Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan. Russia originally took over Uzbekistan and Tajikistan at once, turning them into two separate nations later on. Russia also opened up a bunch of schools in Tajikistan for varying ages, and also sent many people to school in Uzbekistan so they could learn politics and hold positions in office. The very first newspaper in Tajik also started publication at this time as well. Despite the improvements Russia made in Tajik education, Tajikistan remained the poorest republic in the Soviet Union and is still the poorest ex-Soviet nation today. The reason is partially due to corruption in the banks and also due to a nasty civil war that broke out in 1992 and lasted until 1997, although minor fighting still continues today. The civil war was fought between a Democratic party and an extremist Islam party who were unhappy with how the presidential elections had turned out. Tajikistan also has pretty primitive medical care, so diseases that had died out in other parts of the world still prevail here, such as polio, and various water-born diseases such as cholera are still common here as well.**

**Personalty: Since Tajikistan has been in severe poverty for most of its history,I can imagine him as talking tough and making sure people know exactly how he feels on a subject. He's also gotten quite weak from numerous economical and infectious reasons, so he considers his mental strength to be the strongest factor.**

Yeah, I don't have much to say to you. What can I say that can't be summed up in this one phrase: my economy. Yes, my economy is terrible, and you did nothing about it. Now I'm going to remind you why you should've been concerned.

I'm not even going to bother talking about my time spent in the Russian Empire, there's no point to it. You just showed up, took me back to your manor, that's it. End of story. Okay, there was that big uprising between Muslim guerrilla forces and Soviet forces, but that's more post-empire. You won that anyway, destroying millions of our religious buildings in the process. What did we expect? We bickered too much amongst ourselves, wasting angry bullets and angry words originally reserved for you. Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan were the worst, both never missing an opportunity to slam each other into the mud or shoot blanks at each other. Uzbekistan had a bit of an advantage though, Kyrgyzstan had those long, dark braids for him to pull on.

Ah, yes, Uzbekistan. When you converted him into communism, he technically wasn't even his own nation. You clumped us together as one, shamelessly slapping 'Uzbek' on my head. You were shameless about many things back then, that was just one of them. I remained the smallest nation in your union anyway, thank you, shows how much you cared. Still, you did try to help me. The first ever newspaper in my own language was published, and you also opened up schools so my people, no matter what age, could receive a basic education. You also trained many of my people into politics, sending them to schools in Uzbekistan to complete that training.

Now, about my economy. It's no secret that I was the poorest republic, several other nations probably told you that already. Why did you just let me rot like that, the one you called 'a land of sunshine'? I was the only republic that was economically and culturally behind everyone else, how about that? I became the kind of backwards culture you struggled to avoid, the kind of culture that was the reason for creating this whole damn union in the first place. I became that, a backwater in a nation created to prevent backwaters from existing. I was small, not only in geographic size, but population size as well. My capital was a village of 3,000 for crying out loud! Moldova was bigger than that, heck, Turkmenistan was too, and her people were nomads!

I was the only republic where my people still lived in slums. Some still do, thanks to you. You never cared about my economy one bit, leaving me to rot and making me the poorest republic in your union. My civil war didn't help me any either, you remember that? You did help me get through it, but I bet you only did it to tell your old nations: 'Look, look! Look what happens when you gain independence!' It was only a year after your whole world collapsed, so I bet I'm right.

Nowadays, I'm still the poorest nation in Central Asia. My healthcare is still primitive, and typhoid and cholera are still common here. I'm also the only nation in the world where polio is on the rise. My economy is badly corrupted and various political parties still fight each other, possibly because of my civil war. To be honest, I just have one question for you. Why did you treat us so horribly? Think about that answer for a long time, then come talk to me. Oh, and bring some medicine too.


	9. Kazakhstan

**Author's Note: This one is wayyyy too short, ick. The good news though is that I'm almost done with OC's! After this, it's just Kyrgyzstan, then I'm back onto canon characters again! Who are the canon characters I'm starting out with? That's a secret... Kazakhstan is a pretty woman that I own but sadly she'll never be part of Hetalia because I don't own it. **

**Historical Notes: The union Kazakhstan refers to several times in here is literally just called the Union State officially. It's basically an economic bond between Belarus and Russia that formed in 1996 after Belarus was so broke after the USSR's collapse that they asked Russia for help; amazingly, Russia agreed. The union still exists today and Kazakhstan has asked for membership, Russia and Belarus are also trying to get Ukraine to join the Union State as well. Due to the forced starvation and driving-out of native Kazakh people in both the Russian Empire and the early Soviet Union, most historians predict that nowadays the population of Kazakhs would've exceeded 20 million if they had been left alone. Kazakhstan was also used as a sort of secondary Siberia or prison camp, it also had a special prison camp of its own that was only for the wives of what the USSR declared 'enemies of the state'. Also I feel like at this point I should explain the historical significance of Russia's 'kolkolkol' in the series, basically, it's deprived from 'kolkohoz', which were massive farms used in the USSR purely for collectivization. In other words, Russia is basically threatening them with starvation and harder work. **

**Personalty: She doesn't want to waste her time with fancy words, either that or she's too focused on what's going on in her head to really care. She is slightly ditzy and at the moment could care less about Russia's imposing status.**

You know who I am, right? Big ally of yours in Central Asia? Big in general? Planning to marry you and your little sister so I can join your economic bond? Sounds like I'm living a good life, right? Well, let me tell you a story. Once upon a time in a backwash known as Imperial Russia...

Thanks to your stupid 'Great Game', you took me over. I suppose it wasn't bad, I was expecting to end up like Turkmenistan. You didn't though, you did much, much worse than just leaving me alone. You forced your language on me and built thousands of bases on my soil just to prove to stupid England how much more superior you were than me. Because of your imposing status, you kept driving out my native people and kept inflicting damage on my crops, starving my nomads. My 'fun' didn't stop there, in the later half of the 19th century, a bunch of your people moved into my land and pushed out even more of my native people and started a huge competition for available land and water. Soon your empire fell, but what I had experienced under your rule was apparently only a warmup for what would happen under your Soviet rule.

As with most of your other republics, you forced collectivization on me as well, bringing on several deadly famines that killed even more of my people. You know, they say that if you never interfered with my people, I would have 20 million of my native people living right now! Obviously, you hated my people, so throughout your little Great terror episode, you killed many of my great thinkers, writers, poets, historians, and politicians just to suppress the Kazakh spirit. You also used me as some type of substitute to Siberia, sending many of your political enemies to me. Heck, most were only sent here because of their ethnicity! I was also used as a spot of many labor camps, including one just for wives of political enemies.

To make matters worse, after World War 2, you installed a nuclear weapons test site on my soil. Yeah, nuclear, as in dangerous to living things. Ask Ukraine how being exposed to that felt, okay? You also ordered to have a nuclear bomb detonated on my soil, thus opening up an entire world of environmental and biological problems.

It was during the war when you decided to industrialize me and mine my resources to help the war effort, although your boss, Stalin, had died before those plans could really take off. Your new boss had this plan to turn me into a major grain-producing nation for the Soviet Union, calling me 'Virgin Lands' that must be explored. It was a decent plan, but you enacted it too fast! Let's also not forget that ethnic Russians still made up a huge majority of my population. When did I suddenly become Russia #2?

How am I today? Like I said before, I'm trying to get married off to you and Belarus, and I'm also trying to get on good relations with China and the United States himself. Even though I'm a major Muslim nation, I give my people a freedom of religion. Yeah, my politics are a little shady, but it's still a whole heck of a lot better than what you did to me. Please, go bury yourself in a cold, dark, icy hole and never come back out. Oh, you think I'm being bitter? Trust me, I think your little 'chewtoys' will really eat you out later on.


	10. Kyrgyzstan

**Author's Note: This one is way too short too, I don't even know what to write my Historical Notes on. Anyway, the good news is that I'm finally done with OC's, guys! Next up is Lithuania, then Latvia, then Estonia. The Baltics were all added on the same day, so...Kyrgyzstan is a girl that sadly isn't a character in Hetalia because I don't own it. **

**Historical Notes: The USSR had come up with nicknames for many of the nations owned by it that had something to do with the nation. The name usually had to do with the nation's wealth status. Kyrgyzstan was known as 'a complete transformation of former backward country'. Most of the nations in Eastern Europe didn't get this names, although Moldova got one. Kyrgyzstan was originally given to the Russian Empire in a deal between Russia and China. **

**Personalty: She has trouble truly getting angry at people, although if she gets fired up on a subject it'll be hard to calm her down. She's also slightly ditzy and repeats herself a lot.**

Ummm...this is a little hard to do, you know. I've never been one for rebellions, you know that. Even little Latvia could make himself heard in an anti-Soviet rebellion if he needed to. But me? You said it best when you called me 'a complete transformation of former backward country'. Perhaps this letter will help me say the things that need to be said, because sadly, you didn't ignore me during your reign.

I wasn't anything during the reign of Imperial Russia, nothing at all. I was given to you due to a deal between you and China, and that's that. Sure, I was opposed to your takeover, but despite my insults you took me anyway. After your empire collapsed, I'm sure you remember the Basmachi movement. It was terrible, not only did we lose, but Uzbekistan kept pulling on my braids like a huge jerk! I always got him back by sneaking up behind him and loudly firing a blank at his head.

Before I knew it, I was part of the Soviet Union. Actually, you took over both me and Kazakhstan at the same time. Same month, day, year, much like you would later do with the Baltics. You sure do enjoy taking over countries at the same time. You were absolutely brutal when it came to my peoples' education, improving the literacy rate in an extremely short amount of time and giving us our own literacy language. You couldn't make up your mind though. You first made it my own language, Kyrgyz, then you made it Latin, then finally you made it your own script, Cyrillic.

I was totally different from you in terms of pretty much everything, but the biggest factor was my own religion. I'm Muslim, I'll admit it, but doing that back then would've gotten me killed. I don't know why you hated Muslims so much. You killed just about as much as you killed Lithuanians or Belarusians, so maybe you hold a grudge against them too. It's anyone's guess as to why you hate Belarus, but everyone has pretty much figured out your hate for Lithuania.

Wait, this isn't about them, this is about me. I was mostly nomadic, as were many other nations under your control. At least, the Asian ones. Can you even begin to imagine someone like Poland as a nomad? You seemed to hate nomads too, so you quickly moved forward with your urbanization process. Well, maybe I didn't want to be urbanized! Maybe I just wanted to stay a nomad! Did you ever think of that? You were so selfish, never thinking about us. Can't you see your selfish ways now? Can't you see your old nations, half-dead and struggling to prove to everyone else that we're advanced? You think we like being backwards? You think we enjoy being economically-poor and usually unable to provide for our people?

Wow, I'm actually getting angry! I didn't think I'd get this riled up just by writing this letter. I suppose that's the point of them, right? I should keep going! My pencil isn't out of lead yet!

When you made your announcement to us about allowing us more freedom, I originally didn't care much. What could I have possibly said? Although, shortly after that I got into a huge fight with Uzbekistan again. It took you forever to break that one up! My politicians also decided to change my capital to my current capital. A lot of my people had voted to stay inside your union though, a surprising 88%. I was sick of staying with you, why weren't my people? I became the first republic in Central Asia to break away, so I guess some good came out of it.

I'm still the second-poorest nation in Central Asia though. Yeah, holding that title in the USSR wasn't enough. My human rights are decent at best and civil unrest is still quite common here. Back to my previous question: Why were you so selfish? Why did you do the things you did? We'll never, ever know now.


	11. Lithuania

**Author's Note: Surprise, surprise, I started with not only my favorite Baltic but also one of my favorite characters. I think I'm a bit biased on this...as you can see soviet control in Lithuania isn't as cutsey-fun as it seems. I don't own Hetalia because I can't draw, I can only write.**

**Historical Notes: There's too many...I like Lithuanian history too much. The series tells us a lot too. Anyway, Lithuania was made into a nation in the very late 1200's, making it one of the youngest nations in Europe and especially Eastern Europe. It was closed off for a while until it formed a military union with Poland in the 1300's that was called The United Kingdom of Poland and Lithuania. Lithuania was also Christianized around this point, making it one of the last nations in Europe to do so. The union helped improve relations enough for the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, which was a superpower in Eastern Europe until it was partitioned in 1795 by Russia, and Russia also ended up getting Lithuania. The Lithuanians chose to rebel Imperial Russian rule by smuggling in Latin books from Prussia and France, but were never punished. They also rebelled twice with Poland in the mid-1800's but failed twice. The University of Vilnius was also closed during the Russian Empire due to Russification. When Napoleon Bonaparte showed up to try and conquer Russia, many Lithuanians joined his army in hopes Russia would fall. After WW1, Lithuania had become flat-broke for many reasons, so many Lithuanians immigrated to America to look for new jobs, many settling in New York. Lithuania had traded with Germany for a while during WW2 and welcomed the advancing German army in 1941 in hopes that Nazi Rule was better than Soviet Rule. Many Lithuanians killed many of the ethnic Jews and Poles living there to get on Germany's good side-needless to say, it didn't work. The Baltic States were illegally annexed into the USSR in 1940 due to the Molotov–Ribbentrop Pact, a pact that said Germany got Poland and Russia got the Baltics. Russia broke it 1941 by taking over Moldova and eventually teamed up with the Allied Forces. In 1989, 50 years after the Baltic States were annexed, people from all three nations joined hand and formed a 600 kilometer long human chain that stretched through their three capitals, Vilnius, Riga, and Tallinn. Nowadays Lithuania preserves many historical sites and their people are still pretty touchy on subjects such as the USSR. **

**Personalty: In canon Lithuania is portrayed as being a nice guy who doesn't speak up a lot and therefore is stepped on a lot, but I can see him as being kind of a jerk and really bitter about things because of what his history is like. Lithuanians today don't really like Russians or Poles, Russians for obvious reasons, and Poles because in the Polish-Lithuanian War Poland ended up winning and gaining control of Vilnius for twenty years, so many Lithuanians are still bitter about that. So, I made him kinda harsh about Poland. He also trails off a lot in this because to me he seems like the kind of person who'd be deep in thought a lot. **

You know why I'm mad at you. I'm not even going to greet you properly. You already know who I am. Everyone said I was your 'favorite Baltic'. Every-time I walked into a room, I heard the other nations whisper: 'Look, there he goes, his favorite nation.' I'm not anyone's favorite, and I'm most certainly not yours. I'm going to tell you why, but I don't think you even deserve this reminder.

I'm one of the youngest nations in Eastern Europe, I know that. I was only really established in the 1200's and was closed off from the rest of the world for a while after that. I only really started to open up in the 1300's when I formed a union with Poland. I was also one of the last nations in Europe to become Christian, but is that really a problem? Soon our relations were even better and we formed the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, a nation that soon became a big superpower in Europe. I think that intimated you though. Anything bigger than you is like, a war declaration to you. Hey, that's why you got into that Cold War! But that's much later in history.

As you probably know by now, soon you gained a bunch of power as Imperial Russia and broke apart Poland and I, partitioning us. Well, Poland was partitioned three times between you, Austria, and Prussia, but I couldn't care. I was one of the first nations added into the Russian Empire, and I think it's pretty clear that I freaking hated it. One of my many rebellions included smuggling books into my schools from places such as France and Prussia. The catch? They were books written in Latin. Either you didn't notice or just didn't care, because I never got in trouble for it. Poland, on the other hand...he refused to speak Russian and you always punished him harshly. Guess you just don't like Poland.

That didn't stop our rebellions though. When France showed up to conquer you, a lot of my people willingly joined his army, myself included. It was such a shame you lost...and then Poland and I rebelled twice after that but we were quickly suppressed by you. After that, you began a tense Russification of me and closed many of my universities. An important church that was part of the Grand Duchy was soon incorporated into your own religion. You also saw me as a part of the East Slavic nations that was just being reunited with you, which is very creepy. I hope you know how creepy you are.

Fast-forward many years later to the fall of your empire. You forced me into an arranged marriage with her just to recreate my Grand Duchy. I know I'm in love with her and everything, but I wasn't ready for marriage yet! You didn't even make it an equal partnership between us, you kept making sure my culture constantly dominated hers. It only lasted for six months, then Poland showed up and took over both Vilnius and Minsk.

By now I was sick of him, so we got into a war that he sadly ended up winning. I was broke from fighting too many wars in such little time and now my capital was under Polish rule. My people were starving and hardly any jobs were available, so they started migrating to America to find jobs. As usual, I went with them and soon find myself in America's care. It was amazing, I can see why the 1920's in America were called the Roaring 20's! Loud music, fast cars, and of course new things to experience. Needless to say it was one of the best times of my life and even though my English was and is still rough I'd give anything to go visit him again.

I had to go back home after the Great Depression not only hit his house, but many others around the world. I didn't want to go back to Europe when Poland still existed and you were getting stronger, but what could I do? Here comes the part where you come in again.

Me and the other two were in Germany's sights. He had conquered Poland and was getting ready to conquer Norway and Denmark. He probably thought we'd be easy...You wouldn't allow that and took us over instead, and what followed was all hell. When I found out you only took us over as part of a deal between you and Germany, I almost attacked you. It took both Georgia and Ukraine to hold me back. Why would you put us through so much just to satisfy Germany? You couldn't even stand him, you broke your deal with him by taking over Moldova. Then you ran over to the Allies crying about how scary Germany was.

I can't say I can blame you. I'd be lying if I said I didn't work for him. I traded and fought for him, and while he was racist to me, it was a much better life than Soviet control. I thought he was going to reunite the Lithuanian republic. After all, his older brother hung out with me a lot. Okay, 'hang out' was the wrong word. But you know what I mean.

I was the republic with the most people killed, how about that? I guess that means you truly do like me enough. Yeah, enough to kill a bunch of my people! I was bedridden for weeks from all the pain it put me through.

At least my president made it okay. He fled me once he heard you were coming and lived in Germany, although you did force him into exile. If you think that's not good, then try asking Estonia or Latvia how their presidents fared. Also try asking them how our rebellion against you turned out. I remember you pulling our machine guns off our backs and saying that 'such dangerous weapons aren't for little nations such as you three'. What?

Germany came back and took me over again and ruled me for several years, but eventually got kicked out again in 1945 by you. This is when you really asserted your dominance over me...you killed many of my writers and philosophers, sending many others to the gulag. That was your big threat to us back then, sending us to the gulag. You never actually did it, but threats were never empty in your reign of terror. You also encouraged immigration of many non-ethnic Lithuanians, mostly Russians, here to work in my factories. I never experienced the mass amounts of population shifts your other republics faced, so I guess I'm lucky. Does that mean I'm your favorite after all?

Instead of being Russified, I was instead heavily Lithuanianized, which greatly surprises me even today. My famous university was reopened and it soon became a center for Baltic studies. More research had taken place there than in any other time in my history, and great focus was also placed on improving my language. I was also one of the richest republics in your union, money just never was an issue for me back then. It sounds like I was living a pretty good life, right? Well, I suppose I was...

I was the most isolated from the non-Soviet world because of travel restrictions and persecutions by the Catholic Church. It always comes back to religion, doesn't it? Needless to say I never surrendered my faith to you back then despite your numerous attempts.

The three of us distrusted you the most way more than any other of your republics, and for good reason. I was so happy when you told us we could be more open in everything, including criticism. It's what I was waiting for...

50 years after we were added into the USSR, we wanted to draw attention to your fate, so all of our people joined their hands together in a long human chain that stretched between our three capitals. It must've been quite a beautiful sight for your other republics. By this time I also got my own flag and anthem back, but I was sick of just waiting around.

As you know, I was the first republic to ever declare my independence from you. I was worried that the rest of the world wouldn't accept it, but I was surprised by how many did. Iceland and Israel were the first nations to recognize my independence, and many other nations followed them. Ukraine even managed to find a new friend in England's older sister, Ireland. Western Europe was quick to not only accept us, but also to declare your annexation of me and the other two Baltics illegal. Yeah, you're illegal now. You keep denying it, probably because you hate it when others are right.

Nowadays, I guess I'm okay. I'm part of the European Union and NATO, and I'm on good terms with most nations. My economy is one of the fastest growing in the world, and my history is well-preserved everywhere here. My people are quickly moving away from the unpleasant parts in their history, most involving you. You give me a bad taste in my mouth, and I hope you know I am overly worried because of how you treated me. Soviet rule left us all with scars, although they're not always visible.


	12. Latvia

**Author's Note: In my opinion, this sounds nothing like Latvia...but the other canon characters don't sound like themselves either so whatever. After this I'm going to do Estonia, then Moldova. After that I'll move onto the puppet states. I'm not sure which order they were added in, so I'll have to look into it. I think they were all added the same year though. I don't own Hetalia because my actual art is terrible.**

**Historical Notes: Latvia has historically been in a strategic place and also incredibly fertile, so it was mostly fought over by four big European empires vying for it. The Teutonic Knights mostly wanted the land to convert it to Christianity, but the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Sweden, and Russia all wanted it because of its location and fertile soils. Needless to say Poland-Lithuania got it first and Latvia experienced a great economic boom because the leaders of the Commonwealth ended up using a lot of Latvia's natural resources and soil. Soon Poland and Sweden got into a war over various nations they owned, one of them being Latvia. Sweden ended up winning and got Latvia, and this period is seen a being a great time of prosperity for Latvia. Many new schools were opened and their capital, Riga, became very prosperous and wealthy. It soon became the second-biggest city in the Swedish Empire. Later on Imperial Russia showed up and wanted to take control of Latvia because of how successful Riga had become, and Latvia ended up becoming of the most advanced nations in the Russian Empire. It was also the most advanced nation in the USSR, so a lot of advanced industries moved there. The guerrilla resistance force all three Baltics are going to mention was an anti-Soviet resistance force in all three Baltic states called the Forest Brothers. The force existed until 1952 and the Latvians surprisingly made up the smallest number of fighters in it. The Lithuanians were the most heavily armed, and the Soviet Red Army did terrible things to the people who were in it they caught, so there's lots of records of horrific tortures. **

**Side Notes: I made him sound a little more confident here than he is in canon, and I tried to make him sound a bit poetic because it's stated in canon he likes them, but I think I failed. I also tried to make him sound over-emotional too.**

I know what you're thinking to yourself. You're thinking: 'Oh, look, it's poor little Latvia, he's shaking so badly he can barely hold his pen. What is he so mad about?' I'll admit, I am a little nervous...but I'm also confident that I can do this. You need to know just where my nervousness comes from.

My early history? I was mostly just a strategic battleground for the four big empires in Europe. The Teutonic Knights, the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, Sweden, and you too. They all wanted me for various reasons. More land, my fertile soil, or religious conquest. As it turned out Poland and Lithuania ended up winning me and they took me back to their home. Their leaders found great wealth in not only my soil but my natural resources too. I experienced a great economic boom.

After a while, Sweden got into a war with them and ended up taking not only me but Estonia too back to his place. Ah, the Swedish rule was such a time of great prosperity! New schools were opened, including a university which soon became the intellectual focus in my city. My capital quickly became the second-largest city in the Swedish Empire. My peasants were offered education and military protection, and serfdom was completely abolished. It was total bliss! When you took me over, you reserved it all though. Why? I was so happy!

You told me your goal for introducing me into your empire was so you could gain control of my capital, which had become very rich. You did abolish my serfdom in 1818, so I suppose thank you? It wasn't as good as when Sweden did it. I also played a huge role in your 1905 events. Many of my people were loyal to your royal court, so your protestors showed up and killed many of my own people. It was terrible! It was a wonder I could stand the sight of blood after it!

I wish the story could just end there. The letter would be short, but short is good. I don't want to make you upset with me...Germany showed up in WW1 with clear intentions of invading me. For some reason, you wouldn't allow that, so you marched your soldiers in and aggressive fights between your forces and his. You tried so hard to protect me, but soon you had a mental breakdown and left, leaving me to get fully conquered by Germany. Why did you care so much? Am I truly your favorite Baltic? I don't want to think about it...After the Allied Forces forced Germany to sign that peace treaty, he left my nation, leaving me an independent nation at long last.

By this time, thoughts of an independent nation, which had been in my mind since the early 1900's, was finally a reality. My gunmen were known internationally for their bravery in WW1, and many even joined your army and became known as 'red riflemen'. Soon the international community recognized me as my own nation and soon I was made a member of the League of Nations, along with the other two. My dreams were finally coming true! I had no idea what could possibly go wrong! To make matters even better, I experienced fast economic growth in the 1930's, a time when the rest of the world wasn't doing very well. The quality of living here was really high, and I never really saw a reason to rebel. I think my problems started when WW2 started, actually.

All three of us had signed an agreement with you that said we would give you about 25,000 of our own solders to fight for you. At the time, I didn't see anything wrong with it except forced conscription. The three of us had formed into a guerrilla resistance force anyway, so we felt ready to deal with you as needed. After all, we had machine guns. You soon held fake elections and elected a Soviet leader who then threw my original leader in prison. That also didn't him stop killing him either! I was turned into a Soviet Socialist Republic and thousands of my people were sent away to prison camps, mostly in Siberia. They say that only 35,000 people were deported in the first years of Soviet control, but all our deportees made up about 131, 500. Were we special to you or something?

Very shortly after that, I was invaded by Germany. Some of my people collaborated with his army, killing many Jews and Gypsies. I was on the resistant side, which made up a larger majority of my people. That too was split into two groups, one fighting for freedom and the other fighting for the Soviets. When I look back on it I'm glad I never collaborated with Germany. Seeing Lithuania do it was scary enough, I'd hate to imagine it happening to myself.

After several years of being under the Nazis, you came back and took us over again. While you two were fighting, you kept conscripting men into my army against their will so that, as you guys put it, 'would never run out of live resources'. That makes us sound a lot like cattle.

You shipped many more people off to Siberia, so I ended up with only 62% of my population being Latvian. You forced collectivization methods on me, completely ruining the economic structure I created in the 20's and 30's. You also forced me to become bilingual and closed down any other school that taught a minority language, leaving the only languages available as Latvian and Russian. Russian history and literature was also taught extensively in schools instead of my own.

I somehow earned the title of being one of the most-advanced nations in the Soviet Union because of my educated civilians and infrastructure. I always thought I was backwards, to be honest. All of the new, advanced industries were almost always placed here first, so I got things such as machinery, chemical factories, electrotecnical factories, and also food and oil processing plants. There weren't enough people in my country to run them, of course, so you instead sent people in from the other republics. This of course made my population even more of a minority than it already was. In fact, when you did your last census in 1989, only 52% of my population were Latvian.

By this point, my people were sick of your rule and when you allowed more freedom, a bunch of major political groups in my nation took act. Lithuania probably already told you about the Baltic Way, when everyone in our nations joined hands. Or maybe Estonia did. I don't know, I don't really keep track of them anymore. Soon I had my first democratic elections in forever, and I was feeling pretty proud of myself. However, a bunch of pro-communism political forces tried to restore order in my nation by using force. My own troops had managed to push them back, however.

Us three distrusted you the most, although I think we distrusted you in various areas. I don't know about the other two, but what I distrusted most about you was your economy. So, I was the first ex-Soviet nation to adapt my own currency. I remember telling Ukraine and I even got a hug from her! That was nice.

Nowadays? I think I'm doing okay. I'm part of NATO and the European Union like the other two, and don't forget the United Nations. I was also the first Baltic nation accepted into the World Trade Organization. I have a really fast-growing economy, and I also switched to the Euro this year! It's more than I can say for you. What have you done lately? According to Ukraine, Georgia, and Moldova, harassment.


	13. Estonia

**Author's Note: Here's the final Baltic! After this I'll do Moldova, which was the last soviet republic added into the USSR. After this I'll do Hungary, Poland, Romania, Bulgaria, and East Germany(Prussia) in that probable order, that order will most likely change but just know they're up next. Also I'm not doing the nations converted into a communist government due to Russia such as Vietnam, north Korea, etc. as they weren't really soviet republics and I'm not in the mood to make this story more controversial than it already is. I don't own Hetalia. **

**Historical Notes: The early Estonians were Vikings and often raided the villages of Scandinavia and nearby Latvia, so Danish Vikings destroyed them all because of the potential threat to trade routes in the Baltic Sea. Germanic tribes also settled in Estonia, leading to them soon owning much of the land and owning peasants. After the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth took over Estonia, Sweden soon gained Latvia and Estonia in a war, the Polish-Swedish Wars. Estonia asked Sweden to then protect it from the threat of Poland and Russia, and Sweden complied. The Estonians are super good at anything and everything relating to technology, having one of the fastest internet servers in the world and also creating many electronic projects, such as Skype. **

**Side Notes: I think my Estonia here is pretty much the same as he's shown in canon...he's really calm and collected, but I didn't really make him sound all business-like... **

It looks like it's finally my turn, huh, Russia? I'll try my best to keep my cool, but because it's about you, that might be slightly hard. I know you're thinking that because I'm second-to-last you'll be let on easy, but don't be fooled. Now, where should I begin?

The other two started talking about their early history so I suppose I'll start there too. Unlike the other two, I was a Viking, just like the other Nordics. I was also a force to be reckoned with, consistently sacking other Nordic and Latvian cities. After a while, Denmark decided that my plundering would risk his trade route in the Baltic Sea, so he decided to put a stop to me. Needless to say, I was conquered and became Danish. Much like the other two, I was one of the last European nations to become Christianized, it being brought here by the Nordics and Germanic tribes. Soon I was completely overrun by Germanics and Swedes, and they brought along a cultural revolution. It was similar to the Italian Renaissance, in a way. Swedish designs soon dominated furniture and building design, and churches were redesigned to make listening to lectures much more comfortable for common people. After this I was taken over by the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, but it was only short-lived.

Afterwards, Latvia and I fell into the hands of the Swedish Empire, although being under Swedish rule was nothing new to me at this point. I placed myself under his control this time because I wanted to protect myself against both Poland and you as my military slowly lost its grasp on my region of the world. Other than that, Swedish rule the second time around was pretty uneventful. The only major event I can remember is when my people suffered from a nasty outbreak of the Black Death in the late 1600's, which I considered strange. Perhaps it was a sign?

Much like the rest of Eastern Europe, I became part of the Russian Empire in the early 1700's, being one of the first nations your empire ever conquered. For almost the entire period, my German elite got along very nicely with your nobility, so it was a golden age for them. They controlled practically everything in my lands, and unrest and rebellion were uncommon.

Soon serfdom was banished in the Baltic States, and my people started writing in their own language instead of German. I also held my first festival and got my very own style of writing. It was a cultural revolution and it was amazing. This somehow caught your attention though and you forced an intense Russification, making everyone speak and do their work in only Russian. When your 1905 events happened, my people called out for freedom of the press and for independence, but it wasn't until much later would their dreams be realized.

After your empire collapsed, we were all left to create our own nations. Some of your nations just took to fighting again, but I quickly got to work on my republic. Germany showed up with plans to take me over and when your peace talk failed, he came right in and seized my lands. After her left, I reestablished my own nation again, but this time, I wasn't going to let it fall. I heard that my friend Finland went under a similar situation too, but it ended in a bloody civil war. Shortly after that he fell into a dictatorship...

I soon started improving my nation, with land reform being the biggest step for me. I gave the nobility's land to the peasants and I soon traded with many nations, including an early Soviet Union. Another great cultural revolution happened and many Estonian-language schools were established and many new art forms were created. I also acknowledged many minority groups, including Jews, so this was a first even worldwide.

I established neutrality, but that was broken when you took me over because of a pact you made with Germany. You also said you'd declare war on me unless I installed military bases in your nation, an agreement I sadly agreed with. Soon you came again, this time with plans to conquer me. Unlike the other two, who fought long and hard to prevent Soviet control, I gave myself up to prevent bloodshed and violence in my nation.

You instantly imposed a reign of terror onto my people, sending 8,000 people to Siberia in the first year alone. you destroyed many of my cemeteries and monasteries and just used them for yourself, and when Germany showed up to conquer you, you sent many of my own men out to fight. They ended up dying of cold, hunger, and exhaustion, but you knew that, right? You also destroyed my oldest cemetery, and I know there is no way I'm ever getting that back. The good thing was that no other nation recognized us as soviet property and called your annexation illegal.

Germany showed up once more and this time, my people greeted him enthusiastically. What were you expecting them to do? Soviet rule was terrible. He claimed my lands for his, and soon the enthusiasm died down quickly. There wasn't much success in drafting men because most of my people fled to Finland to fight in his army instead. Also as expected, a large amount of my Jewish population suffered heavily, but not all of it was from German hands. How could you do such a thing when it was also you who allowed them into your region of the world?

I was in your hands again soon enough, and your efforts during the war certainly showed in my region. Many of my ports, factories, and railroads were badly damaged as a result. After Stalin died though, everything seemed to improve significantly. I was allowed to reestablish my ties with Finland, and soon we not only had a ferry system connected to each other but my people could also watch Finnish television. This allowed them to know more about current events and the Western world more than any of your other republics. I remember they thought the things I told them about were all made-up. You poisoned them really well.

By the 1970's, I was worried about becoming harshly Russified, partially because Russian was taught in my elementary schools early on instead of Estonian. Alcoholism also became a huge problem in my nation around this time, especially compared to some of your other nations. Everyone who lived with you was an alcoholic, but I was one of the worst, let's put it that way.

I had a no-confrontations policy when it came to my independence, so when your troops cracked down and the protests turned into bloody violence in Lithuania and Latvia, I ignored it. Either that or you just didn't think I was worth it. Either way, soon I was renamed the Republic of Estonia and after three years, you finally withdrew your troops from my borders. I had finally regained my independence and I was an independent nation again, something I haven't been since the 1200's.

I guess I'm doing better nowadays. I'm improving my relations with Western Europe and my people are very advanced in anything having to do with technology. Much like the other two, I'm in the European Union and NATO, which will protect me from you if you ever get any ideas like this again. After everything that happened under your reign, I hope I never have to see another Cryllic letter for the rest of my life.


	14. Moldova

**Author's Note: Here's the last Soviet republic! After this I just have to do the puppet states, then I'll finally be done! The order will be Poland, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, and East Germany(Prussia). They were all added in the same year so I just have to find out what days they were added on to put them in the right order...I don't own Hetalia.**

**Historical Notes: In the USSR, the Moldovians were told by the Soviets that they were no longer under Romania and were their own nation, they could do anything. When the Moldovians kept rejecting this, the Soviets kept changing things such as their language to keep them in line. In the early 1970's a government official from Moscow was told to visit Moldova and see if they were their own people. He responded with: "Yes, but they spoke to me in Romanian." Despite Moldova having a huge population, it was mostly made for farming, and in 1946 a huge famine wiped out a majority of the population. Due to the large number, many scholars believe the Soviets purposely targeted the Moldovians. Moldova is the poorest country in Europe today and still has a bunch of problems, including poor healthcare and terrible human rights.**

**Side notes: Moldova is still just a little kid in canon, so I made him speak really simply and not use big words a lot. **

Here's my letter, Russia! I've worked really hard on it and even got some help from Big Brother Romania on some parts. Why is it important that I called him that? You should know. I'm actually a little bit nervous, I've never written something this long before. I still hope it's okay!

I was originally owned by Turkey, who was called the Ottoman Empire at that time. Wow, that's a big word! He made it illegal for me to have any foreign relations except for him, and his people were forbidden from building or owning property in me. In the 1700's, several European powers had risen and all wanted me, including you. I was fought over by you, Austria, and Turkey until you won in a war with Turkey and got me. You became a sort of a protector of me, but when Austria's Hapsburg Monarchy took over a tiny part of me, you got them back by taking over the rest of me. I was now part of your empire.

For a little while I got to enjoy a period of being known as my own nation, not as something owned by you. Still though, you took it upon yourself to improve my education, economy, and even my sanitation! You used my government to spread your Russification though... You also made sure none of my peasants could learn Romanian, just Russian, which helped keep them backwards. I had a very low literacy rate for the longest time in your empire. It wasn't very much fun, why couldn't I just learn Romanian? You also decided to move more people from other nations into my lands to help better...exploit my natural resources. I have to use such big words in this! This caused my natural population to slowly go down, and this made me upset too. It was like you were trying to erase what made me...me!

After your events in 1905, a Romanian nationalist movement started up in my nation. The Romanian military came in and demanded for my government to change, so my leaders were picked by royal decree, not elected like they were in your empire. A lot of people were worried about the voting conditions, and you were the only Ally in WW1 that didn't agree with it. You claimed my region for yourself and declared that the decisions made by the Romanian military were false. Why? Romania's my older brother, he'd never try to do anything bad to me! Or would he? Well, he ruled over me for 22 straight years, but you still refused to recognize it.

A bunch of Romanian writers started gaining fame in my nation in the 1920's, and my first scheduled flight was around that time too! My industry was largely ignored though, making me purely focused on agriculture even throughout the war. I guess that was fine too though.

Then World War 2 happened and you started adding nations into your influence, including me. You broke your secret pact with Germany by adding me in, but I guess I was really special! Half of me was given to Ukraine almost right away because those parts had a huge Ukrainian population. I didn't mind though. She was a great mom, and when the Axis showed up to take you over Romania ended up winning those parts of me back! Soon though, you came back, kicked out the Axis' influences, and was yours once again.

You killed many of my people and imprisoned many more. Most were just trying to run away to Romania, why do you have to be so mean? A huge famine spread through my lands in the mid-1940's, and since so many of my people died in it, people think you purposely did this!

After a while you loosened up and allowed a bunch of my people to come back home from the prisons you threw them in. What were they...the Gulag? I'll have to ask Romania if I spelled that correctly later. You also improved my economy enough so that things such as education and industry could grow. You did avoid subjects of history and genetics though...

By far though was how you treated my relationship with Romania. You kept pushing him further and further away from me, and even tried to change my language from Romanian to Moldovan. Why? What's wrong with Romanian? You even had one of your people visit me and asked if I still existed as a separate nation. Well yes, but I still spoke Romanian. Of course! What else would I speak? I somehow ended up as being one of your most loyal republics anyway...

Today? How am I today? I don't even know anymore. I'm the poorest nation in Eastern Europe-no, ALL of Europe. My human rights are a joke even though I'm a European nation, and my health care is so terrible that tuberculosis is on the rise here. I think i might be getting it...Why did you treat me like this? I remember when you came up to me once and told me to forget all about my actual big brother because you were going to be my new older brother. I should've just turned around and ran away. And ran and ran and ran. If I did, maybe I would've been a better nation than I am right now.


End file.
